Spider's Daughter
by AliceTheDerp
Summary: Athena is just your typical runaway. Except for the fact that she killed a kishin without the use of a weapon. The DWMA apparently decided that she had so much talent, that she was excused for her crimes and taken into the school as a meister. Athena finds her own attitude changing as she meets new allies- and that her secret was getting harder and harder to hide. Rated T. KidXOc
1. Invitation

"Damn that thief!"

Yep, that is how this story is going to start off.

I might as well introduce myself, since you and I are going to become somewhat well acquainted with each other.

My name is Athena Kline, currently sixteen years of age, and residing in New York City. Well...maybe on the run would be the most appropriate term...

Since I shall be telling you this lovely dramatic story of mine, I shouldn't be telling you any spoilers. Not yet, at least.

Here's where the REAL story begins...

"Damn that thief!"

Yes, this was not unusual on the job for the New York police squad, the supposed 'greatest police force' in America. Nothing unusual at all.

Well, except the fact they were glaring at some graffiti in a alley...

And that it said "Congratulations Sherlocks! You found a clue!" with a smiley face on the bottom.

A male police officer squinted at the tiny letters on the bottom of the message. It read: "Yours Truly, the Elusive Owl (In case you have trouble figuring it out, it's the thief that always pisses you off)."

The officer narrowed his green eyes, and clenched it his fists in anger. It wasn't that hard to see he was trying to stop himself from sprouting out cuss words. The rest of his team didn't look too happy either.

A female officer with short blond hair walked up to the man, blue eyes flashing with anger behind her glasses. "Sir, why can't we shoot the kid when we see her? She is getting on all of our nerves!"

"She's right!" a longed haired brunette chimed in. "Why can't we?"

"Trust me, as much as I would love to shoot her, we unfortunately can't. The government and the law still see her as a child...unfortunately..."

"Dammit..."

* * *

Athena glanced back behind her shoulder. Perfect. While the idiots were too busy focusing on being butt-hurt over that wimpy message, she had been given the time to collect her meal and relax for the rest of the day. Police officers are so stupid...

The female was hard to spot in an dark alley, since she was wearing almost all black, and that it was nearly nighttime. Black shirts, black leather jackets, and black cowboy boots were hard to make out in the darkness. The only thing that wasn't black was her jeans, and part of her bangs, both having the unique shade of blue. Silently, the girl would duck inside an ancient building, the door creaking as she closed it shut. Only then, will the sixteen year old would make her way up the dusty stairs.

The goth was hiding out in an old abandon building, thankfully still stable enough to hold a reasonable amount of weight. If not for that, she would have been dead a long time ago. It wasn't very luxurious, but Athena still feel like she was some rich, fancy person who owned just about all of New York. She had everything she needed, a bag full of stolen items and goods, an old couch, and of course, many beautiful windows that gave her a first-class view of Lady Liberty. Athena glanced through the window to look at the green statue. It was inspiring, but it also amused her. The huge statue had it's arm raised up above the clouds, as though if was trying to say "Hey! Do you see the flaming stick? I'm amazing! Fear me!".

Athena absentmindedly munched on an apple, lost in her own thoughts. Really nothing interesting had happened in the last couple of weeks. She broke up with her boyfriend, and barley got to see him anymore, thanks to the police. They thought they owned New York City, and were up on patrol 24/7. Quite annoying really. The last interesting event that happened was about five months ago, when she killed a kishin.

Yes, a kishin.

Now, you may think Athena suddenly turned into one of those cheesy hero's who suddenly gained magical elf powers or whatever and beat the crap out of the bad guy. That didn't happen in her case. The teenager was just walking around in dark alleys, just minding her own business, when she saw the thing. It was leaning over a dead body of some unlucky person who stumbled in the path of the monster.

Now, did she cower in fear of the sight? No. The thief wasn't that stupid. What she did was simple.

She quietly walked up the fire escape, and broke into a person's house. Then...well, she dragged a very big bed out of the room, and what did she do? She pushed it over the edge, and the heavy bed-set fell on top of the kishin. It wasn't dead, it was twitching in pain, so Athena decided to kindly end it's misery by stabbing it with a kitchen knife she took from the guy's kitchen.

Athena didn't know what to do with the soul, so she simply left a note at the scene asking the police to hand it over to the DWMA. Pretty exciting to kill a kishin without any proper training or a weapon right? Wrong. The experience gave her nightmares for days.

A sudden knock startled the female back into reality. Quickly, she would then dive behind the pale pink couch, holding tightly to the apple she was eating. Whatever happened, the only weapon she had was a bag of apples and bananas, and the outcome didn't look at all pretty. _"Well...crap..." _she thought, as she braced herself for angry officers to charge in, firing bullets at rapid speed.

She waited.

And waited...

Silence.

"_Maybe it was nothin-"_

"Is anyone there?"

"_Or not."_

"We're coming in. Don't be worried, we are not going to attack you."

"_Yeah right." _The female rolled her eyes as the door creaked open. The people who entered were not at all she had expected.

The first one to come in was a redheaded man, who decided to have long girly hair. He wore a nice, business outfit of some sort. Apparently, this guys had to have some sort of unique signature to go along with his attire, because his tie was shaped like a cross.

The next guy she notice had even longer hair. He had long blond hair that was straight, not wavy like the other person. Unlike the redhead, he was dressed more casually, wearing only jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with the words "OSAMURAI." on a tiny corner in the upper right of the shirt. He would have seem like a harmless guy...if he wasn't carrying a full case of swords with him. Usually, Athena would have freaked out and and go all gaga over the collection, but she was just a bit worried about the possibility of getting cut up into tiny pieces with those beautiful weapons.

The last guy, officially won the award for the weirdest appearance. He was blue; no, she wasn't kidding. He was fucking blue. Who the fuck has blue skin? His outfit was a perfect choice, if he was in the army. He wore entirely black clothes, along with a sleeveless flak jacket, combat pants, and combat boots. Tattoos covered his weird blue colored arms. The only possible normal thing about his appearance was his hair. They were dreadlocks, weird, but normal. This man literally screamed "I mean business."

Well...so much for "We're not going to attack you."

While the teenager questioned if she should go suicidal and leap out the window or see if fruit can be used as a weapon, the man with the weird tie stepped forward, both his hands in his pockets.

"We know you're in here. Please come out. We won't hurt you."

Athena studied the men from the safety of the back of the couch. They seemed to be telling the truth, judging by their mood. And yes, the girl could tell what they're feeling. Was she a freak of nature? Probably. Either way, she was suddenly very glad for the ability to sense mood.

What the goth did next was probably the most dumbest thing a person could do in a situation like this.

She came out from behind the couch.

The teen narrowed her eyes. They might be telling the truth, but any sudden change of mood, she was going to face them with a bag of scary fruit.

Redhead met her blue eyes with a glare, while Smurf gave her a thoughtful look, and Rapunzel remained indifferent, though she could have swore she saw a flash of pity in his blue eyes, as though he was saying "You are about to get in a load of shit kid".

"Are you Athena Kline?" Redhead asked, still trying to intimidate her with his death glare.

Athena blinked. "Well, it's been awhile since people called me by my actual name. Does the Elusive Owl not work for you guys anymore?"

The man ignored her snappy comment, though she could tell he was obviously butt-hurt by that comment. Instead, he would then open his mouth again to continue speaking.

"We come from the DWMA...and Lord Death as offered for you to join as a...student..."

Poor guy. He sounded like he had to choke that last part out.

Athena stood their, stunned. Of all the things he could have said, _this _was it? "What..."

"We are...impressed by your performance on taking down the Kishin. He have invited you to come enroll in the academy as a meister." he continued.

"Hold on a second." Athena interrupted, placing her hand on her forehead. "The _Grim Reaper _invited me to his school? You must be kidding. Who the hell are you people?!"

The man straightened up a bit before answering. "Death Scythe. Lord Death's weapon." he replied, letting out a smirk.

"Oh! Congratulations! Would you like an award?" she asked sarcastically.

He frowned. Smurf then stepped forward, making Athena because suddenly cautious of what she said. "My name is Sid. I'm one of the teachers at the school, also a knife meister." he introduced himself. The words "knife meister" sparked her interest, so she decided not to snap at him. Rapunzel just simply nodded his head. "Mifune." he said coolly.

Athena turned back to Death Scythe. "Forget it."

"We could report you to the police, and have you behind bars." he suggested.

"...Fine...can you give me a couple of days?"

"If we do, you'll probably try to escape."

Athena smirked. "You're smarter than I expected. Fine then, I'll come...on one condition though..."

Death Scythe narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What is that condition?"

"Oh, it's nothing big. Just that I don't get punished for my crimes and that I'll be allowed to return to New York City on occasion."

The red haired man nodded. "Okay then-wait a second! That was two!"

"Great! You can count! So I'm guessing it's a deal then?"

The man grumbled. "Just come along."

Athena obeyed him, and walked out the door behind the man, being followed by Mifune and Sid. She would then listen as the scarlet red man mutter insults towards her as they walked away from the familiar old building, possibly to never see it again. Oh well, some have to make sacrifices right?

* * *

**Sorry for keep you waiting all. **

**I know you were all EXPECTING a new chapter. I'm sorry. But I recently gained the magical ability to write longer chapters and the previous chapters were bothering me. So yeah.**

**As soon as I'm done with rewriting the chapters, then I'll begin working on the tenth chapter.**

**Anyways, yes. Athena is a badass thief that loves to piss off everyone.**

**I'm sorry**

**But the old chapter 1 didn't suit me.**

**So Athena is going to have a temper. **

**For the next chapters, this is what I'm planning to do from now on. I'm going to finish a chapter, but then work on the next one until it's finished, then I will post the previous chapter onto here, and then I'll do the same thing with the next chapter. You get the idea. So chapter will be finished but won't be posted till I finish the next chapter. This way I won't feel as stress or rushed when writing, and I think you'll like this idea too. Or not. I don't know. I can't read minds.**

**Even though it's not chapter ten, I hope you like this.**

**Alice out! Peace!**


	2. The New Girl

Kid sighed as he leaned back into his chair. It was just another regular day at school, Black Star was beating up all the other students while giving Tsubaki a heart attack, Ragnarok was bullying Crona once again, and Maka was hitting Soul with her signature weapon: her book. And let's not forget Liz and Patty, who seemed to be in a deep conversation at the moment.

Just another boring day at the DWMA.

It had been a year's time since they had battled the almighty kishin, Asura. It was a frightening time, and if it wasn't for Maka, they would have been Asura's dinner, and the world would have fallen into absolute madness.

Ever since his father's school had reopened, Kid had found it difficult for himself to pay attention. Seriously. How can you get used to reality after something as frightening as fighting a powerful kishin? He could never figure out how his friends manage to adjust to the peace. Maybe it was the weight on his shoulders of being a Shinigami that made him antsy, but he wasn't sure.

"Hey Kid." a familiar voice called.

Kid looked down to meet the familiar demon gaze of the one and only Soul Eater, who had the usual bored expression plastered on his face. "You know about the Elusive Owl, right?" Soul asked.

Kid nodded. How could he _not _know? That thief made the headlines every week, and it was always the same story. Elusive Owl strikes again. The Elusive Owl left a note mocking the police. The Elusive Owl stole a couple of pies and then threw them at a police officer's face. She was probably more famous than the Brooklyn Devils, which was strange since all she ever did was steal stuff and find new ways to piss off the New York police. Kid was sure that the police really wanted to kill the Elusive Owl by now, and he couldn't really say he didn't blame them. For some strange reason, a lot of people in New York City loved her, though it consisted of mostly teenagers. The reaper could tell that the others were slowly leaning into their conversation, even though he kept his golden eyes on Soul.

"Well apparently she killed a kishin..."

"What?!"

"...and left it's soul with a note telling the DWMA could have it..."

"Impossible!" Maka exclaimed, green eyes flashing with anger. When it came to the Elusive Owl, she despised her more than anything, even her own father. "How could someone like _her_ manage to kill a kishin?!"

"BWHAHAHAHAHA! Nice joke Soul! But April Fools day is still a long way off!" chucked Black Star, immediately grabbing the attention of the entire class.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Sorry guys. It's hard to believe, but it's true. According to some people, she broke into a nearby apartment and pushed a bed on top of the kishin. Then she gut it with a kitchen knife."

"Sounds like a nice girl." Liz muttered, while her sister pretended to stab the table with an imaginary blade. Crona shivered and slowly scoot closer to Maka. "I don't know how to deal with people who push beds on others." Crona said.

At that moment, Ragnarok appeared from behind Crona's back, black liquid slowly forming in the familiar, unpleasant figure. "Why are you so afraid of this Elusive Owl chick?! She is just acting like she is some punk that can do whatever she want. I sort of respect her for that, but still!" he yelled, before punching Crona with his tiny little white fists.

"Maka Chop!" Maka's clear voice was heard before hitting Ragnarok in the head with her book.

The young Shinigami winced. He had never once received one of her special chops, but judging from everyone's reaction when they got one, he didn't want to find out how painful it was.

"The Elusive Owl is trying be a huge star, when all she is doing is being a nuisance." Black Star grumbled sourly. He didn't like the thief either, since she was making all the papers. He hated when someone takes the attention away from him. On the other hand, Kid didn't think anyone from the DWMA liked her much either. It's hard to like a criminal.

"Well, at least she isn't coming to this school, right?" Tsubaki spoke cheerfully. If you had to pick anyone to sooth an angry group down, pick Tsubaki. Just by her voice can make you feel calm. She was very cooperative, which made her the perfect partner for the loud and obnoxious Black Star.

Everyone muttered an agreement. Kid got a shiver just thinking about what would happen if the Elusive Owl _did _happen to come to the DWMA. She'll probably make everything asymmetrical! Thank god that wasn't ever going to happen...

"Um...guys...she _is _coming to the DWMA. The sta-" began Soul awkwardly.

"WHAT?!" everyone jumped to their feet, all saying the same thing at the exact same time.

"I'll repeat. _The Elusive Owl is coming to the DWMA._"

"How?! Are they nuts?!" Maka asked, hands clenching into fists.

"Apparently so. The news of her murdering a kishin reached Lord Death, and he wanted to try her out as a meister here. Said something about 'Great skill that will benefit us', though I don't see how pushing a bed on one of those monsters can be 'Great skill'." Soul muttered, looking as pissed off as the rest of the group.

"When will she arrive at Death City?" asked Kid quietly.

Soul shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe in a few days or so..."

That was the moment their teacher, Professor Stein walked in, holding his scalpel. Immediately, everyone quieted down and took their seats. If you didn't behave in Professor Stein's class, you might as well find yourself as a volunteer for his next dissection. In other words, _you're _his experiment. The school wouldn't care what the teachers did to you, as long as you don't die.

"Okay class," Stein spoke while sitting down at his desk. On top of it, was a suspicious bulge under a white sheet. And it was moving. "Today, we will be dissecting a monkey. A rare species that is endangered I believe."

Everyone in the room protested, though it wasn't much use. Their teacher was insane, and there was nothing that would change his mind. Reason didn't work much with him. "Oh, and Kid. Lord Death wants to speak with you in the Death Room."

Kid's golden eyes flashed at this. Father wanted to speak with him? This was a surprise, because ever since Asura's death, Kid had absolutely no contact with his father. This was because he was ashamed of questioning the Shinigami's motives, suspicious of the sudden collection of magic tools. When his father finally reveled his plan, Kid was surprised that Lord Death was not at all, going to use the magic tools for evil purposes. Then he got defeated by Asura, and was mortally wounded. Ever since then, Kid had not spoke a word to his father, afraid of what he might say. He disbelieved his own father, the person who had loved him and provided an orderly world for him to live him. What must Lord Death think of his own son now?

"He wants you to show a new student around campus."

Kid was both confused and crestfallen by that sentence. His father hadn't wanted to talk to him after all. And who was this new student Stein spoke of?

Oh.

It was the Elusive Owl.

"Or now." Soul whispered to the young reaper.

For the first time in his life, Kid probably wanted to stay and watch the poor monkey get dissected before his eyes. But he knew he couldn't. Sliding out of his seat, the death god would pretend to not notice the sympathetic expressions of his friends, or the curious eyes from the rest of the class. Reluctantly, Death The Kid would walk out of the class, right before he could hear the innocent monkey scream.

* * *

Athena looked up at the towering Grim Reaper, who loomed over her. She had always imagined, a grinning skeleton in a dark cloak, blood pouring out from it's eyes and devil horns on it's head. Lord Death was nothing like that. Instead, he has a weird, zigzag cloak on him, and a skull cartoon mask covered his face, so she couldn't tell what he looked like. Instead of bony hands, he had giant, white Styrofoam-like hands that could do a very deadly chop to the head, as shown from the bleeding Death Scythe who was laying unconsciously on the floor.

He didn't have to look scary to tell you not to fuck with him. His chops were enough to pass the message.

The three teachers had taken her to this very, unusual room. The 'Death Room' as it was called, was nothing like Athena had ever seen. First of all, it had a dirt ground with distances greater than the possible size of the room. A stone pathway led to a large, plate like step that had a huge mirror on the farthest edge of it. Graves were scattered around the stone circle, and Athena guessed they held the souls of kishins. There was a sky-no she wasn't kidding- there was a sky in the room. All around the walls were painted(she doubted they were painted though) a nice, sky blue, and clouds scattered along in the sky and near the stone circle. Athena looked back at the long, hallway from where she came from, glancing at the sharp guillotines that hanged over the pathway. When she walked in, she was sure one of them will fall suddenly and cut her in half. It was pure luck that they didn't, or the teenager would have been done for.

Sid and Mifune left the Death Room a bit earlier, only leaving Death Scythe, Lord Death, and Athena. It was then Death Scythe made a sexist comment on women in general, which led the Shinigami to 'Reaper Chop' him. Athena rubbed her arm nervously, a bit overwhelmed of standing in the reaper's presence. She wondered if she should write a will, or leave a note asking what kind of flowers she wanted on her coffin. It didn't help that the reaper was inches away from her.

Lord Death backed away from the teenager, as if he sensed her discomfort. It was frightening to Athena that other people could tell her emotions, for she only liked to be the only one to do that.

"So, Athena Kline, was it?" Lord Death asked, leaning to the side.

"Um...sir, I don't think you would like me to join the Academy." Athena spoke, feeling guilty for some unknown reason. "I only pushed a bed over that thing, and unless you have anyone that can transform into a heavy bed-set, I'm afraid I'm quite useless."

"_Wonderful job, Athena." _she thought to herself. _"Just tell the truth and say you can't do anything, and get thrown in jail. That is a great idea." _

"Athena, I will have to ask you this. Why did you even stay to face the kishin? Why wouldn't you run away?" the Grim Reaper asked, looking down at the goth.

"Because I _didn't _want to track me down to my hiding place, and possibly kill me." she answered.

"Even so, you showed great courage and quick thinking on what you did. You didn't have any weapons to protect you, so you went somewhere nearby to find some. You couldn't as well just charge at the kishin blindly, so you pushed a bed over it. Very creative." Lord Death commented. "And when it wasn't dead, you grabbed a knife to finish it off. Courage, intelligence, wit, and creativity. I think it could make a great meister out of anyone."

Athena turn red at his kind words. Not one adult spoke her with any kindness before, and actually meant it. It was a huge shock, for a Shinigami to speak of her highly. She had to be dreaming.

"Anyways, for your weapon, there are several types that need a meister. What kind would you prefer?" asked Lord Death, pulling out some papers. "We have arrows, scythes, daggers, shotguns..."

"Dagger please." Athena interrupted. She didn't know why, but she remembered holding the kitchen knife in her hands. The blade...just felt right on her hands. She felt confident with it in her hands, even if it was just a kitchen knife. She wondered if she could have that same confidence with a dagger.

The Shinigami pulled out a piece of paper from the stack and handed it to her. It showed a picture of a teenage boy with a skinny figure and blonde hair. Below the picture, big words signified the identity of the person, which read "Derek Jackson". Athena would look up at the death god for a further explanation.

"Derek is the only knife without a meister currently. You both should be able to match soul wavelengths, but you'll have to try to get along." he warned. Translation: Either get along or I hand you over to the New York authorities. The goth nodded. You didn't have to tell her twice to get the message.

"Okay, so are you going to call my partner up here or is there some kind of test." she asked, after several moments of silence.

"Well...you see..." Lord Death began awkwardly.

She knew it. Either this Derek hated her guts for some reason, or he was tragically dying in a coma. Just her luck.

"Derek is currently visiting his family, and wouldn't be here until tomorrow." Lord Death finished.

Or...she could be wrong.

"Okay. So what happens next?" Athena asked, crossing her fingers in hopes that she wouldn't have to sleep in the streets for tonight or in a jail cell. After arriving at Shibusen, she had been hoping to sleep in an actual bed for once.

"I just called up my son. He's going to-" Lord Death, before being interrupted by a certain teenager.

"Wait! You have a son?! When did _that _happen? I never knew you were married!" Athena chattered, successfully dumbfounded.

"Um...I'm not...Kid doesn't _have _a mother." Lord Death began awkwardly.

Athena stared at him, praying that he meant that Kid's mom died or ran off. Unfortunately, with reapers it was unlikely for them to associate with mortals in _that _way. "You don't mean..."

Lord Death, sadly, decided to tell Athena the truth. "He is from a piece of my soul. I'm his only parent."

The minor gawked at the god of death in disgust, knowing exactly what he meant from the response. You didn't have to be an Einstein to figure it out.

The female would back away from the reaper in revolt, instantly getting the image of the scene. "You mean...you're a fungus?"

Lord Death cupped his chin(well, at least as close as he could with his giant hands) and gave a thoughtful expression, as if considering the comparison. "Yep, I guess I could be like a fungus." the Shinigami replied in his annoying squeaky voice. He would then cock his head to the side with an unnerving _bong. _

Athena clutched her stomach, suddenly feeling very ill at the moment. "That's _gross._"

Lord Death glance down at her, sympathy showing in his invisible aura surrounding him. That was how Athena could tell emotions, by focusing and then looking at the color's of their auras. As far as she new, only she could see them and not even the Grim Reaper had her ability. And yes, she was some freak with some magical mood-ring powers. Thank you for noticing.

"Father? I'm here." a young voice spoke. Judging by his tone, he was about a teenager, like her.

Athena was about to give him one of her famous sarcastic comments, but was instantly reminded that the reaper was present, and he might not take kindly for his son being sarcastically called a 'Sherlock'. Turning around, the now former thief would let her midnight blue eyes set on the reaper's mysterious son.

Let's just say she was a bit surprised. Honestly, she was expecting someone tall wearing a cloak and to be covered in stitches or something cool like that. Instead, what she saw was a short, skinny teenage boy, who was wearing a black suit with weird patches covering it-four on either side of his shoulders, and four going down in the middle. The strange part was that he looked _human_. His hair was pure black, with three white stripes going across the right side of his forehead. Cold, golden eyes would glance away from his father and look upon Athena.

A gasp was heard from him. The goth would then roll her eyes, as if expecting _that _response. Any moment now, he would start freaking out and ask why the hell the Elusive Owl was in the Death Room.

Instead, she got a very unusual response. The son of Lord Death ran up to the teen with a huge smile on his face. "You're perfectly symmetrical!" he exclaimed.

Athena looked at him with a dumbfound expression on her face. "Excuse me?" she asked, confused of why the fuck he said that.

"You're beautiful! I've never expected the Elusive Owl to be this perfect, but you are! Your hair, your clothes..." While the boy was saying all this, he placed his hands over Athena's, so overjoyed he didn't notice the awkward tension coming from the goth. "Even your boobs are symmetrical!"

"What?!" Athena asked, becoming very angry at that last comment. She was then interrupted by the teenage boy glomping her, squeezing her very tightly. The girl tried to push him off, but his grip was to tight on her.

Athena snapped over to the bemused reaper, not caring anymore if he could kick her ass or not. "Lord Death, GET YOUR MENTAL SON OFF ME BEFORE I KICK HIM IN THE BALLS!"

Lord Death surprisingly didn't hit her. Instead, he would reach a giant hand over to the young reaper, and pick him up by the back of his shirt. Ignoring the boy's protests, the Shinigami would take him away from the furious Athena, placing him down at a safe distance. The young teen would cross his arm in frustrated, cheeks red with embarrassment. "Come on Dad. I'm not a little kid anymore!" he pouted.

Lord Death patted him on the head, ignoring his plea. "Sorry Kiddo. But I think you have made her uncomfortable back there." he replied, before turning back to Athena.

"Athena Kline, this is my son, Death The Kid. Sorry for his actions, he has this strange obsession with symmetry. I hope you can understand he means no harm."

Death The Kid apparently decided to ignore the last comment. "Please call me Kid." Kid said.

Athena glowered at him. She was about to show no mercy to him with her words. "Call me your worst nightmare. I come from Hell, and I am a demon. Please refer to me as Satan's mistress." she told him, closing her hands into fists. "Do you want a death wish, Kid?"

Kid met her eyes steadily. "That is a very ambitious claim, considering that I am a Grim Reaper." he spoke.

Athena felt her eye twitch. One day, she would murder this punk. And she would show absolutely no mercy, even if he did fall to his knees and begged. Athena dwelled on her evil thoughts for a while, until Lord Death interrupted the silence. "I'm glad you two are becoming well acquainted. Anyways, Kid is going to show you around the school before taking you to Mr. Jackson's apartment. That's Derek Jackson, Kid." he added.

Athena nodded. It was annoying that she'd had to spend the rest of the day with the reaper's mental son, but at least she'd be shown around the school so she didn't look stupid the first day. That _and _she'll sleep in a comfortable mattress tonight.

"Oh and Athena, can you wait outside for Kid, and not run away? I have to speak with him privately for a moment."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I won't get far anyways." Athena replied sourly. Turning her back from the two reapers, the goth would walk towards the exit, not very interested in their stupid conversation anyways.

* * *

**AliceTheDerp is back!**

**As you can see, I took all the chapters after chapter 2 down. Why? Because I merged chapter 3 and 4 together, and it will be out of order and confusing for all of you.**

**Two chapters in two days? I'm on a roll here! **

**Anyways, for Kid's personality, I'm not quite sure I got it right. He seems calm and collected when symmetry isn't involved. But maybe that's just me. ****As for Spirit being unconscious, I'm sorry. But I can't seem to fit a speaking part for him in this chapter, so he's just going to be comical relief right now.**

**Enjoy reading!**


	3. The Tour of the DWMA

Kid walked along the stone pathway below the guillotines, lost in thought. He could still remember what happened when Athena left the Death Room, which wasn't surprising, considering he _was _with his father a minute ago.

_Kid watched as the skinny figure belonging to Athena walked away. He had gained mixed emotions of Athena Kline since they met, he admired her for her perfect symmetry, and was irritated by her from her sharp tongue. It had seemed that the Elusive Owl lived up to her nature, which was being irritable. He supposed embracing the thief for her beautiful perfection and flawless symmetry did scare her a bit, but she didn't have to be rude at the end. Typical criminals. A flash of red would catch Kid's eye, and he would turn his head to see Spirit laying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. He was laying there the whole time unconscious and he didn't even notice._

"_Father?" Kid asked. "Why is Spirit laying on the floor?" _

_The reaper's father tapped his head, as though trying to remember the reason for the unconscious death scythe. The Grim Reaper would then snap his fingers, finally remembering. "Oh! Well! Spirit was being sexist so I knocked him out for a while! But that's not important!"_

_Ushering Kid closer, Lord Death would lean down, as if to tell Kid a very important secret. "Kid, I have a favor to ask of you." he whispered._

_Kid blinked. Father is asking him a favor? "What is it?" he cautiously asked. He had learned a while ago to ask his father what his job was before he did it, and was very good at remembering so. _

"_I would like you to become friends with Athena."_

_Kid looked at his father. He had to be kidding. Become friends with that short-tempered girl? He didn't see that happening. "Are you serious?"_

"_As you know, the Elusive Owl was one of the criminals on the most wanted list in New York. She has also been looked down on here in the school, both by staff and students alike. Tomorrow when she starts school, she'll be most likely all alone. I know she has her partner and that it is most likely he'll stick up for her if they get along, but she doesn't need to be enemies will all the students." Lord Death explained. "As my son, if you became friends with her, all the other students might notice that and try to interact with Athena." _

_Kid nodded. "Will I have to stay friends with her after that?"_

"_It's your decision." _

_Kid down with a thoughtful expression on his face, before looking back up at his father. "Very well father. I will do it."_

"_That's good!" Lord Death, raising his head suddenly. "Now, hurry along. We don't want to keep Miss Athena waiting."_

_Kid nodded, and turned around to begin walking away from his father. Spirit mumbled something in his unconscious state. "...stupid women...belong in the kitchen..." he muttered._

_Lord Death held out a giant hand threateningly, glancing at Spirit. "If you don't shut up I'll hit you again." he warned._

So here Kid was, walking down that halls with no clue with how to approach Athena on this. Considering her attitude, she'll say no. Oh well, he'll figure something out.

"Are you fucken serious!?" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Kid couldn't help but let out a smirk as he watched a frustrated figure try to figure out to open the door. The door didn't have any handles or knobs on the inside of the Death Room. You could only leave with a reaper's permission, and he guessed that Lord Death purposely trapped Athena in here so she wouldn't escape.

Kid would have liked to watch Athena struggle a bit longer, but sooner or later, she'll realized that he had stood there the whole time. Things could get ugly. Walking towards her, he would open his mouth to begin speaking. "Do you need help there?"

Athena turned around, blue eyes flashing with pure anger as she gazed at Kid. "I have been standing here the last couple of minutes trying to figure out how to open this godforsaken door! What do you think?!" she snapped.

Kid ignored her as he approached. He must say it was amusing to see her this frustrated. "Only with a reaper's permission you can leave." he said smoothly. Turning towards the locked giant doors, he would close his eyes in concentration and thought out a simple command. _"Open." _he thought, and the door did what it was told to. Kid would open his eyes to see an annoyed Athena. "I _told _him that I wouldn't be able to escape." she muttered.

"He probably wanted to make sure." he stated, stepping in front of the former thief. "I think we both got on the wrong foot back there."

"Glad you noticed, Sherlock." Athena muttered.

"Well, I though we could hang out after school-"

Athena looked up at him, and raised her eyebrow in suspicion. It made her so asymmetrical, that Kid had to stop himself from shouting at her to stop. "Why? Honestly, I don't trust anyone who makes a comment about my chest."

Kid turn bright red at that comment. As if he'd do _that _to her. "I swear to you I have none of those type of intentions."

Athena fixed her eyes on him, as though she was trying to figure out if she should trust him or not. Finally, she dropped her gaze. "What reason then?"

"Like...friends..."

Athena stared at the reaper. After a couple moments of awkward silence, she would then begin to laugh, as though amused by that response. Whipping a few tears from her eyes, the goth would attempt to speak between fits of giggles.

"Well, that's a surprise. Why would you want to become friends with me? Well, no matter, because my answer is no."

The young reaper formed in hands into fists in frustration. So much for making this easy. "There's a good reason. Everyone at the DWMA honestly hate the Elusive Owl, but they respect me. If we became friends, then you shouldn't have many enemies."

"Aww, you're worried about me. That's just so sweet." Athena mocked, crossing her arms. "Thank you for being so concerned for my safety, but I can take care of myself."

Kid snorted. She had _no _idea. "Trust me anyways."

Athena sighed, leaning against a pole that was keeping the guillotines from falling down. "I guess I wouldn't be able to shake you off. Fine. After school."

Kid nodded, secretly satisfied with his victory. Placing his hands in pockets, he would then thread ahead and walk through the doorway. "Come. We have much to see."

"I'm not a dog!" the goth exclaimed, but listened to Kid anyways. It wasn't as though she had much choice. Regrettably, the female would trail after the Grim Reaper, wishing that he wasn't going to be her tour guide for the rest of the day. She was sure she was going to have a miserable time.

* * *

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Athena shouted as she looked down from the railing, blue eyes bright with a childish emotion.

Kid had taken her to see a couple of things, basically stuff she would need to go to later. The board where the missions are listed, the classrooms, the track, the shower room(Athena still felt awkward about that), the library, and the nurses office. There, she was introduced to a woman named Mira Nygus, who was surprisingly nice, even when Kid told her that she was the Elusive Owl. It was so strange that Athena asked her why she was being this way. Nygus replied by saying that she preferred not to judge people on first sight, or by what other people told her. Athena instantly respected her.

Below, she could see the gothic buildings running randomly around the school in the city. Just beyond that were the golden sands of the desert, with clear, blue sky all around them. But, there was one thing out of place. The sun, which was usually just a circle, had a face. No, she wasn't joking. It had a face. And it was...laughing? Or maybe heavily breathing through its mouth, Athena wasn't sure. The teenager turned her eyes away from the beautiful scenery to Kid for an explanation.

He nodded, as if knowing what she wanted to ask. "My father's soul wavelength makes the sun and moon look...different. It creates an illusion, so the people living here see the sun and moon like that." he explained, stepping forward to lean over the railing. Right now, they were on one of the school's many balconies, since any moment now, the halls were going to be flooded with students. Kid said he didn't want to try to push his way through a giant crowd, and that they should wait till mostly everyone left before leaving the school. Athena didn't argue for once.

For awhile, neither of the teenagers spoke. A huge wave of silence just surrounded, both quiet and awkward.

"So..." Kid began, breaking the silence. "I heard things about you, but I still don't know your age."

Well. That was a stupid question. "Sixteen." she answered.

He nodded. "Wow. We're the same age."

Awkward silence met his response.

"So, did you have a family before you became a thief?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at the question. Kid was playing with fire right now, and was very close to getting burned. "Oh course I had a family. I didn't just suddenly appear on Earth, you know." she replied sourly.

Kid apparently didn't notice the danger he was strolling into. "Oh...so what happened?" he pressed on.

"Is that your business? No, I believe it is not. So stop bothering me about it." she snarled, clenching her pale hands into fists. One more word from this arrogant reaper, she was going to punch his lights out. Luckily, Kid looked down and stayed silent. Good. He decided to be smart for once. Athena turned her back from him, refusing to speak.

For a long while, everything was still. You couldn't hear a single sound except for the faint blowing of a light breeze. Athena was considering of talking again when the school bell rang. Then she began to hear a group voices that sounded like they were approving the balcony. Judging by their tone of voice, they were all girls, most likely the kind that were popular, stuck up, and plain annoying.

Behind her, the gothic teen heard Kid swore, and was about to ask him why when he grabbed her hand. "Follow me and stay quiet." he whispered in her ear, and the girl found herself being dragged away from the railing and back inside the building. Kid then released his grip on her and then open a door in front of them, reveling a small space full of buckets, brooms, and other items. A closet. Before she could protest, or try to get away from this crazy person, the boy pushed her inside. Stumbling over a fallen broom, she would turn around to see the reaper's son step inside and close the door behind him.

Never in her life had she'd come across a situation that was this embarrassing. Cheeks bright red, she would then grab his collar and would force Kid to look at her straight in the eye. "What the fuck are you doing?" she demanded, holding up an angry fist.

"Shush. Or do you want them to find us?" he replied.

Athena raised and eyebrow, before speaking again in a low voice. "Depends what the reason is."

"These girls are irritating. We should avoid them as much as we can. Just shut up and listen to their conversation, and you'll understand."

Athena rolled her eyes and reluctantly let go of Kid's shirt collar. Then, she would walk away from the boy, and placed her head against the closed door to begin to eavesdrop. The goth would then be able to listen to the girl's conversation, but just barely. They sounded as though they were looking for someone.

"God! Where is he?"

"I heard Kid-kun was called up to the Death Room! I think his dad wanted him to show some girl around the school."

"What? Who is this girl and who the hell does she think she is?" The voice sounded familiar. Athena instantly knew it was the girl she heard speaking first.

A different girl's voice pipped up. She had a strange accent, maybe she was Russian."I heard it was the Elusive Owl, Cindy. Apparently, the bitch arrived today."

Athena had to keep herself from laughing. Bitch? It was hilarious because it was true, but those group of girls didn't even know it yet.

The girl who spoke first seemed to be the leader of the group. "Hmm. I guess we'll have to make her life absolute hell. Then she should stay away from Kid!"

"Yeah!" the girl's two followers agreed.

"Anyways, let's go girls. We'll put our plan into action and save Kid! But I'm done for the day."

Athena covered her mouth and then glanced at Kid to see if it was safe to get out of the closet yet. He shook his head. So they waited a few more minutes, until Kid gave her a tiny nod. Athena opened the door, taking a huge breath of fresh air as she did. God, that closet was stuffy inside. She was even more glad to see no one in sight in the hallway. Turning over to Kid, she would then speak for the first time in a long while. "Those fangirls of yours are complete nutjobs."

"Yes they are." he agreed, closing the door behind him as he emerged out of the closet.

"They sort of remind me of little playground bullies, trying to be all sassy and mean, but are just making themselves look like idiots."

"Those girls have been bothering me ever since Asura was defeated." Kid said sourly. Athena couldn't help to pity him for once. "Luckily, they are in the N.O.T. class, but they might be moving up to E.A.T soon, and I'll get stuck with them in my classroom.

Athena blinked her eyes. "What's the N.O.T and E.A.T class?" she asked.

"N.O.T. stands for Normally Overcome Target. 90% of the student body is in that class, which is for non-combatants. E.A.T stands for Especially Advantaged Talent, which consist of the other 10% that use their powers to battle evil." Kid explained. "I'm in E.A.T. Those girls are in N.O.T."

"You sounded like you were reading something off a piece of paper." Athena commented.

"I simply recited the definition from off the top of my head." Kid retort. "Anyways, those girl's names are Cindy Read, Mai Kimura, and Diana Smirnov. Cindy is a poleaxe meister, and Mai and Diana are her weapons."

"It's surprising how you know so much about them." Athena sneered.

"It's easy to remember when three girls you have never talked to keep telling you their names." Kid snapped. "Anyways, Cindy is American, while Mai is Japanese and Diana came from Russia. They are on the top of their class for fighting, and I've heard that father was thinking of bumping those three up to E.A.T."

Athena shook her head. "By the way, do you know what class I'm taking?"

"Probably E.A.T. We'll be in the same class."

"Great. I get to be stuck with a OCD freak, and possibly with three girls who are slowly planning my death. It isn't even my first day of school and already I have three people here who hate me!" she said enthusiastically.

Kid glared at her, and Athena grinned, quite happy that she pissed him off.

"Okay, I think the halls are mostly cleared now. Let's go." Kid said, grabbing her hand and dragging her away through the hallway.

Athena tilted her head to one side in confusion. Go where? She knew that she was being forced to hang out with a nutjob after school, but the teen still had no idea where they were going.

"Wait. Where are we going?" she asked, struggling to get her hand free from the teenager. "And let go of my hand. Someone will think we're together."

Kid let go of her hand, and turned around to look at her. "I'm going to take you to my house for a bit. My weapons might be there, so please try to be polite.

Athena raised her hand in a way were you would tell someone to stop. "Wait a second. One, why am I going to your house? Two, I'll be polite when I want to." she retorted, turning around to walk away from the crazy person.

She then found her hand being grabbed by Kid, right before being dragged away through the hallway again. "Let go or I'll kick you in the nuts, asshole!" she snarled.

Kid's golden gaze met her cold, midnight blue eyes, and she stopped protesting. For a moment, she could have sworn there was something frightening in the reaper's eyes, something eerie and unpredictable. "Can I trust you not to run away?"

Athena didn't want to, but she felt the words escape right through her mouth, as if someone or something dragged her words right out of her. "Yes." she whispered.

"Usually, my friends go to the basketball court to shoot hoops. My weapons only go there when I'm around, and if I'm not, they either go shopping or are at the mansion. I think it be best for you to try to get along with some people, so you won't have as much enemies." he spoke, releasing Athena's hand.

"Fine." Athena said, seeing as she had the choices to either walk like a decent human being or being dragged away like she was being kidnapped.

Kid nodded. "I'm glad you finally decided to listen. I was worried of being that asymmetrical a minute longer." Shoving his hands into his pockets, he would motion the goth to follow him. "Follow me." he ordered her.

Athena followed.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I have this idea. Every week I will submit a new chapter of Spider's Daughter on Saturday. That way I'll have a time limit. **

**But if I don't update on time, please be patient with me. It probably means I'm finishing up on a chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **


End file.
